Vanish
Miwa's cries of anguish made Akiko's heart break. Akiko: You didn't want Miwa around when you passed on, so you sent on her own little errand to get her away. But it backfired when Miwa showed up. Akiko was so lost in thought, she couldn't stop Miwa as she ran by her out of the ER. Akiko: Miwa! Wait! Akiko chased after her, even going so far as going to Yukiko's old room, but to no avail. Miwa had vanished. The only thing sitting in front of the room was a brand new pair of purple military boots. Akiko quietly picked them up. Akiko: So this is what you sent her to get huh? She looked into the Yukiko's old room and decided to sit quietly on the side of the bed. Akiko: Miwa, where will you go? At that moment, Akiko heard footsteps just outside the room. She stood up and rushed to the door to find Kiyoko standing there. Kiyoko: Hi mom, what are you doing? Kiyoko seemed to be in good spirits despite the black cloud that hung over the hospital. Akiko: Kiyoko, perfect. She bent down to her daughter. Akiko: Kiyoko, I need you to go find Miwa. Kiyoko: Huh? Go find Miwa? Is she playing hide and seek with you mom? Akiko: I...guess you could put it that way. Kiyoko: Alrighty mom, I'll go find her for you! With that, Kiyoko tore down the hallway, beginning her search for Miwa. Akiko sighed quietly. As she stood back up, a nurse came to confront her. Nurse: Doctor Akiko, you're still needed in the ER. Akiko sighs quietly. Akiko: Nurse, please let one of the other doctors take care of the autopsy and the body in my place. Nurse: B-but, Doctor Akiko... Akiko: Please, nurse, get Doctor Mila to take care of it. Nurse: Yes, Doctor. The nurse quietly leaves. Akiko takes a moment to breathe, feeling like she almost would've lost her composure at that moment. She notices a flash outside. Akiko looks toward the flash, which had come from the window. Akiko: Oh no. She walked back into Yukiko's room and looked at the window to see rain beginning to pelt the window. Akiko: Its started to rain. Miwa, please don't be out in this... Meanwhile, Kiyoko was searching every floor, looking for Miwa. Kiyoko: Miwa! She would run down each floor, checking each room, but it seemed to be to no avail. She ran up to the second floor using the stairs and saw a young woman run around the corner. Kiyoko ran after her and saw the receptionist at the desk. Kiyoko: Excuse me, did a purple-haired girl run by here? Receptionist: I believe so. Kiyoko: Which way did she go? The receptionist pointed to the bathroom and Kiyoko ran off toward it. As she walked in, she could hear crying. Kiyoko: Miwa? Kiyoko went to the sound of the crying, and opened one of the stalls to find Miwa crying in the corner. Kiyoko: Found you! Miwa: Go away Kiyoko. Kiyoko: Come on, my mother is looking for you. Miwa: I don't want to see Akiko. Kiyoko: Huh? why not? Miwa rubs her eyes. Kiyoko: Come on, my mother is looking for you. Miwa quietly stands up, still rubbing her eyes from the tears and follows Kiyoko. Within a couple of minutes, Kiyoko had located her mother in the room that Yukiko had once stayed in. Akiko took notice as she stood up from the side of the bed she had been sitting on. Akiko: Oh thank goodness, you're alright. Miwa: Miss Akiko, I just want to go home. Akiko: Are you sure? Miwa nods. Akiko sighs. Akiko looks around the room and locates a piece of paper and a pen. She grabs each of them and then sits back down on the bed. She writes down something on the paper and then hands it to Miwa. Akiko: Miwa, if you need a place to come stay at. Please come visit us at least. We'll give you a place to stay. Miwa quietly nods. Akiko: And then these... Akiko hands off the boots to Miwa. Miwa quietly takes the boots. Akiko: Please get home safely. Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode